Baby Girl
by Drear
Summary: El día que se desató el caos, Joel y Sarah se enfrentaron a la muerte… y Joel no sobrevivió. 20 años después, Sarah recorre el camino que en otras circunstancias habría recorrido su padre.
1. Prólogo

**Baby Girl**

**El summary lo dice todo, esta es la posible historia de Sarah y Ellie veinte años después de la muerte de Joel.**

**La historia es larga, así que seguiré mi propio ritmo y me saltaré las partes **

**poco importantes o que sean ****iguales al videojuego.**

**.**

**Está muy abierto a cambios, aunque en principio sea parecido al original**

**tal vez haya grandes diferencias más adelante, acepto sugerencias.**

**.**

**Sin más dilación... espero que os guste.**

* * *

**...**

-Tengo un par de civiles en el perímetro exterior ¿qué hago?- el soldado esperó respuesta sin perder de vista al hombre que llevaba en brazos a su hija.

Aquella era una noche de pesadilla, ellos podían considerarse afortunados de haber sobrevivido hasta aquel momento, después de atravesar un auténtico infierno y de ver a muchos morir a su alrededor. El hombre sintió un profundo alivio al ver que una fuerza militar estaba tomando el control, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse seguro.

-Papi, ¿y el tío Tommy?- preguntó la niña.

-Te llevo a un lugar seguro y vuelvo a por él, ¿vale?- respondió el padre. Su voz sonaba más segura de lo que se sentía él en realidad, pero no iba demostrarlo ante su hija.

-Señor, hay una niña- dijo entonces el soldado; parecía dudar- Pero… Sí señor.

-Amigo, hemos pasado un infierno. Tenemos que…- comenzó el hombre pero en ese momento el militar alzó el arma, el cañón apuntaba directamente a su cuerpo. Demasiado tarde comprendió qué estaba a punto de pasar-. Oh, mierda…

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, el padre se giró para proteger con su propio cuerpo a la niña, que gritó cuando el soldado abrió fuego sobre ellos. La sangre salpicó el suelo al tiempo que ambos caían rodando por el terraplén que había detrás, hasta dar con dureza contra la tierra. El militar se acercó, alumbrando a los cuerpos; el padre yacía de costado, con los brazos cerrados en torno al estómago y un gesto de sufrimiento. La hija estaba a su lado, intentando levantarse.

Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas y reflejaban un profundo terror. Su mirada pasó del cuerpo de su padre al arma del soldado, que volvía a estar preparada para disparar.

-Por favor…- sollozó.

El soldado vaciló un momento, inseguro. A nadie le resultaría fácil matar a una niña inocente mientras llora y te suplica, pero aun así apuntó con el cañón…

La pequeña soltó un corto chillido al escuchar el disparo, pero no sintió ningún dolor. Confundida, observó el cuerpo del militar caer al suelo empapado en sangre. Detrás de él, había aparecido una figura conocida, armada con una pistola.

Tommy contempló un momento el cuerpo del hombre al que acababa de matar, con una expresión de gravedad. No tuvo mucho tiempo para considerar que había asesinado a un hombre, su mirada se dirigió entonces l otro cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

-Dios, no… ¡Joel!

Se arrodilló junto a su hermano, que sufría débiles convulsiones. La niña aún estaba temblando, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, pero al darse cuenta del estado de su padre se arrastró como pudo a su lado.

-No…- gimió.

Joel se cubría el estómago con las manos; estaban empapadas en sangre, que no dejaba de brotar. La mancha roja oscura de su camiseta se hacía cada vez más grande, al tiempo que su rostro perdía color.

-Joel, escúchame, voy a ayudarte a levantarte, ¿bien?- Tommy intentó agarrar a su hermano de los hombros, pero solo consiguió que soltara un quejido de dolor. Al momento desistió, Joel estaba demasiado débil.

La niña se abrazó a su padre, sin saber qué podía hacer para ayudar. Estaba realmente aterrada, incluso más que minutos antes, huyendo de la gente que se había vuelto loca en la carretera. Esto era mucho peor.

-Papá, papi… - susurraba entre sollozos-. No me dejes… no te mueras…

Joel tosió con brusquedad, un hilo de sangre se escurrió por la comisura de su boca.

-¡Papá!- exclamó la pequeña.

-Sarah…- murmuró él. Levantó una mano para acariciarla, la niña le sujetó el brazo porque parecía demasiado débil para mantenerlo en alto. La mirada del padre era vidriosa y estaba llena de dolor, no solo por la herida que le estaba arrancando la vida. Era el dolor de la despedida-. Sar...ah…

Su mano cayó al suelo, después de manchar la mejilla de Sarah de sangre.

* * *

**_._**

**_20 años después._**

**_._**

Sarah abrió los ojos, despertándose de golpe. Aquella maldita pesadilla otra vez… agitó la cabeza para despejarse, estaban llamando a la puerta de su pequeño apartamento. No tenía tiempo para fantasmas del pasado.

Veinte años habían pasado y aquella chiquilla asustada se había convertido en toda una mujer. Era menuda, pero tenía el cuerpo bien formado y ejercitado, sus músculos estaban acostumbrados al contante esfuerzo de su nueva vida. Tenía la cara delgada y algo sucia, y el pelo rubio liso por los hombros, había perdido el brillo hacía mucho. No había tenido gran necesidad de arreglarse durante los últimos veinte años.

Pero aquellos cambios físicos no eran nada comparado con lo que había cambiado por dentro. Después de perderlo todo de un golpe, después de haberse enfrentado a la muerte en tantas ocasiones y de haber luchado por sobrevivir en una nueva sociedad dominada por el miedo… después de haberse manchado las manos de sangre, ya no podía considerarse la misma. Ahora era Sarah, una contrabandista de la zona de cuarentena de Boston, uno de los pocos lugares que aun mantenían algo parecido a un "orden".

Se levantó del colchón y fue abrir, en el rellano descubrió a una mujer mayor que ella, que le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Me dejas pasar, Sarah?

-Hola, Tess- saludó la rubia, haciéndose a un lado.

Tess era más alta que ella, tenía el rostro afilado y el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta. Además llevaba una herida reciente en la mejilla, se la frotaba distraídamente con un pañuelo.

-Me alegro de verte, ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro último negocio- comentó mientras entraba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sarah, señalando la herida de la mejilla.

-Sí, no es nada- Tess le quitó importancia con un gesto-. No voy a hacerte perder el tiempo, Sarah, me vendría bien tu ayuda.

-Te escucho- la rubia cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla. El mueble cojeaba un poco, pero era de lo mejor que se podía encontrar.

-¿Recuerdas a Robert?- preguntó Tess mientras se sentaba en otra silla, no esperó a que respondiera-. Ese cabrón me debe mercancía, ya sabes, armas. El plazo que le di está a punto de acabarse, y algo me dice que no piensa cumplir su parte del trato.

-¿No me digas?- suspiró Sarah. Conocía a Robert, muchos traficantes se conocían entre sí y él tenía bastante influencia-. No sé cuántas veces te habré dicho que ese tío no es de fiar.

-¿Y cuándo he hecho negocios con gente de fiar?- rio amargamente Tess-. Siempre hay riesgo de que te la jueguen, pero así es el mundo- se puso seria-. Y resulta que Robert ha decidido intentar jugármela, y ha enviado un par de hombres a por mí.

Dejó el pañuelo manchado de sangre seca encima de la mesa que tenía al lado, su herida ya había cicatrizado.

-Ya veo- murmuró Sarah, después hizo la pregunta retórica-. ¿Y qué esperas que haga yo?

-Quiero que me ayudes, voy a hacerle una visita a Robert y a recuperar lo que es mío- se puso en pie-. O nuestro, la mitad será para ti si vienes. Y no es poco.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Sarah, levantándose también-. Me vendría bien la mercancía, pero sabes que intento evitar este tipo de trabajo.

Era verdad, Sarah prefería dedicarse a pequeños negocios, traficar con cartillas de racionamiento, medicamentos, incluso ropa, cosas que no implicaran arriesgarse demasiado. Traficar con grandes cargamentos de armas implicaba llamar la atención de los militares y de otros contrabandistas, si querías tener éxito más te valía tener a alguien a tu lado, y no era fácil que ese alguien fuera de confianza. Por suerte entre Tess y Sarah había algo que se podía considerar una amistad.

-No me fío de la mayoría de los contrabandistas de ahí fuera, y no soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para ir sin alguien que me cubra las espaldas. No te preocupes, será fácil ¿Qué me dices? ¿Socias?

Sarah volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, hacia las ruinas de la ciudad que se extendía al otro lado. Recordaba sus últimos "negocios", no habían sido demasiado productivos; un cliente se había esfumado con la mercancía y otro había sido ejecutado por los soldados antes de pagarla lo que la debía. En su situación, aquella oferta era muy tentadora. Y las ofertas tentadoras no abundaban. Volvió a mirar a Tess.

-Está bien, socias- como había dicho, seguro que sería fácil.

* * *

**Para reviews, críticas o sugerencias... ya sabéis.**

**.**

**Nota: varios diálogos están copiados (o casi) de los originales de la versión española.**


	2. 1ª Parte

**1ª parte: Negocios.**

* * *

-Robert- la voz de Tess era fría como el hielo.

-Tess… Sarah…- Robert tardó un momento en reconocer a su acompañante.

Sarah hizo una mueca, odiaba a aquel tipo. Había sido mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba dar con él; después de que un inoportuno atentado de los Luciérnagas bloqueara el camino fácil, Tess y ella habían tenido que buscarse la vida para alcanzar el viejo almacén donde Tess dijo que se escondía. Habían cruzado un túnel lleno de esporas evitando todo control de los militares, y se habían paseado por los suburbios de lo que era ahora la ciudad de Boston hasta que un "comité de bienvenida" de Robert les salió al paso. Como suponía, se habían tenido que manchar las manos para poder avanzar.

Finalmente habían acorralado a Robert en un callejón detrás del almacén, aún había intentado escapar de forma bastante patética hasta que una valla le cortó el paso. Y allí estaba, entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho, entre una alambrada y una contrabandista con sed de sangre.

-Bueno…-Robert intentó adoptar una actitud tranquila, que no conseguía ocultar su miedo-. Sin rencores, ¿no?

-Ninguno- dijo Tess con tranquilidad, mientras se agachaba para recoger un trozo de tubería que estaba sus pies.

-Bien- sonrió él.

En un último desesperado intento, Robert echó a correr, pero al pasar junto a ella la mujer le golpeó con fuerza en la pierna, haciéndole darse de boca contra el suelo.

-¡Joder!- gritó.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Tess con naturalidad.

-Mira, no sé qué habrás oído pero no es cierto- intentó explicarse él desde el suelo.

-Las armas, ¿dónde están?- interrumpió la mujer.

-Las armas… sí, verás… es complicado- contestó Robert, evitando mirarles.

-No las tienes- simplificó Sarah. Odiaba los rodeos.

-Si… bueno no es exactamente…- Sarah se acercó a él con una peligrosa expresión impaciente-. Las vendí. Veréis, no tenía elección, tenía una deuda…- al llegar a ese punto Robert recibió una patada en la cara.

Se echó para atrás cubriéndose la cara, mascullando "jofder" con la boca llena de sangre, hasta que dio de espaldas contra una pared. Cuando levantó la mirada se topó con el cañón de la pistola de Sarah apuntándole entre los ojos.

-No nos hagas perder más el tiempo- amenazó la rubia-. ¿Quién tiene las armas?

-No… no puedo decirlo.

Sarah miró de reojo a Tess, que asintió. Con un suspiro, la rubia le disparó en la pierna, a la altura de la rodilla. Robert gritó de dolor y se sujetó la herida, retorciéndose.

-¿Quién?- insistió Sarah. Sabía que era un defecto, pero solía perder la paciencia rápidamente.

-¡Los Luciérnagas, los Luciérnagas! ¿Vale?... Ellos las tienen- exclamo Robert, doblado por el dolor.

-¿Qué?- Tess arqueó las cejas-. ¿En serio?

-Mirad… dadme una o dos semanas… solo necesito eso, tendrás las armas.

-Bueno, quizá me lo hubiera pensado, de no haber intentado matarme- comentó la mujer.

-Es lo que me faltaba por oír- Sarah puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esperad… los Luciérnagas están casi todo muertos… podemos ir a por ellos, ¿qué me decís?- Robert parecía encontrar bien aquella idea, o quizá se aferraba a ella como a su última esperanza-. Matamos a esos Luciérnagas y nos quedamos las armas...Vamos ¡A la mierda los Luciérnagas!

-Eso es una estupidez- concluyó Tess al tiempo que levantaba la pistola y disparaba a Robert, esta vez en la cara.

Sarah observó en silencio cómo el cuerpo del contrabandista caía sin vida al suelo, tras dejar una gran mancha de sangre en la pared. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un gesto de exasperación. Aquello había sido un completo desastre, ni había sido fácil ni había obtenido recompensa.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó.

-Iremos a hablar con los Luciérnagas- respondió Tess.

-¿Hablar?

-Les explicaremos lo que ha pasado.

-Sí claro; disculpad, ¿hacéis el favor de devolverme las armas que os ha dado este cabrón? Resulta que son mías, gracias.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Sarah guardó silencio, replanteándose las opciones que tenían. En realidad, ninguna. Ella aún podía volver y olvidarse del asunto, aun cuando había arriesgado su vida por ello, pero sabía que Tess buscaría las armas aunque lo hiciera sola. Finalmente suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, pero ¿dónde piensas encontrar a los Luciérnagas?

-No tendríais que ir muy lejos- respondió una voz femenina detrás de ellas.

Sarah se volvió llevando su mano a la pistola, pero no llegó a sacarla. La mujer que había aparecido de detrás de la esquina del callejón era morena, llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás y mostraba una actitud segura, pese a que parecía débil. Sarah tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba herida, caminaba con dificultad y se sujetaba el costado, de todas formas la impresión que le había causado reconocerla había hecho que no se fijara al principio en ese detalle.

Era Marlene, líder de los Luciérnagas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó observándolas.

-Negocios- respondió simplemente Tess, después señaló su herida-. No tienes buen aspecto.

Marlene pasó el comentario por alto, miró a su alrededor.

-¿Y Robert?

Sarah se apartó para que pudiera ver el cuerpo del contrabandista, la Luciérnaga hizo una mueca.

-Le necesitaba con vida.

Tess se encogió de hombros.

-Las armas que os dio no eran suyas. Las quiero.

-No es tan fácil, Tess- respondió Marlene, con seriedad. Después cambió de actitud, se acercó a ellas unos pasos-. Pagué por esas armas, si las quieres tendrás que ganártelas.

Sarah puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cuántas cartillas quieres?

-No estoy hablando de cartillas- dijo Marlene, impaciente-. Necesito sacar algo de la ciudad. Si lo hacéis os daré las armas, y algo más.

-¿De verdad las tienes?- dijo Sarah-. No sería la primera vez que nos la juegan hoy.

-Os mostraré las armas, entonces podremos hacer un trato.

La rubia miró a Tess, dudando, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se escucharon varias voces que gritaban órdenes desde el interior de los almacenes. El ejército había acudido al lugar del enfrentamiento.

-Tengo que irme- se apresuró Marlene-. ¿Entonces hay trato?

-Quiero ver esas armas- aceptó Tess.

Las tres mujeres abandonaron el lugar por los callejones, antes de que los militares pudieran encontrarlas.

* * *

...

-Échame una mano, ¿quieres?

Tess se puso junto a Marlene y le ayudó a abrir una pesada puerta de metal. Habían llegado a un viejo edificio de las afueras, sorteando varias patrullas de soldados. Por suerte Sarah sabía utilizar mejor el sigilo que la fuerza, así que resultó más fácil que acabar con los hombres de Robert, incluso a pesar de que la líder de los Luciérnagas estaba herida.

La puerta cedió con un chirrido y Marlene cayó al suelo, Tess se inclinó para levantarla.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- exclamó una voz.

Sarah avanzó en un acto reflejo, agarrando a la niña que se había abalanzado sobre Tess con una navaja en la mano.

-Eh, cuidado con eso- dijo mientras forcejeaba con ella. La chica se debatía con fuerza, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Marlene.

-Suéltala, Sarah.

La rubia obedeció y se separó de ella, aun mirando a la chica con desconfianza. La otra, por su parte, se acercó a Marlene dándose cuenta de que estaba herida. Era joven, una niña prácticamente, tendría menos de quince años. Llevaba el pelo castaño rojizo en una coleta corta, tenía una ceja cortada por una cicatriz y los ojos verdes.

-Mierda- soltó mientras la ayudaba a apoyarse en una mesa-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tranquila, no es nada- la tranquilizó Marlene, después señaló a las contrabandistas-. He conseguido ayuda… pero no puedo ir contigo.

Sarah miró de reojo a su compañera, pero Tess hizo un gesto para dar a entender que tampoco sabía quién era aquella chica.

-Pues yo me quedo.

-Ellie, no vamos a tener otra oportunidad.

-Espera- interrumpió Tess, comprendiendo-. ¿Es a ella a quien quieres que saquemos?

-Exacto- dijo Marlene-. Un grupo de luciérnagas se reunirá con vosotros en el capitolio.

-Eso no está precisamente cerca- comentó Sarah.

-Sois capaces- respondió la luciérnaga-. Llevadla, volved y las armas son vuestras. El doble de las que me vendió Robert.

-Ya que lo mencionas, ¿dónde están?- Tess se cruzó de brazos-. No vamos a llevarla a ningún sitio hasta que las veamos.

-En nuestro campamento- Marlene se enderezó con una mueca de dolor-. Puedes seguirme, lo compruebas, y a mí me curarán. Pero ella no va a cruzar esa parte de la ciudad. Quiero que Sarah la cuide.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Sarah.

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba, después todo lo que se había arriesgado ese día, ¿ahora tendría que jugar a ser la hermana mayor de aquella cría? No estaba hecha para cuidar de otros, y aquella niña solo significaba más problemas y preocupaciones.

-Una mierda, no voy a irme con ella- exclamó la chica. Al menos ella no era la única a la que no le gustaba la situación.

-Ellie- el tono de Marlene no admitía réplica.

-¿De qué las conoces?

-El tío de Sarah, Tommy, era amigo mío. Me habló de ella.

-¿Eso fue antes o después de que abandonara vuestro grupo terrorista?- comentó con sarcasmo la rubia.

-Igual que tú le abandonaste a él- repuso la luciérnaga-. A pesar de todo lo que hizo por ti.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió Sarah fríamente.

-Mira- intervino Tess-. Llévala al túnel del norte y espérame allí.

-¿Quieres que haga de niñera?

-Solo es mercancía, Sarah, hemos hecho esto docenas de veces antes.

-Me prometiste un trabajo fácil, Tess, esto cada vez me huele peor.

-Si de verdad tienen el doble de armas que me debía Robert, merecerá la pena; es hacerlo o irnos ahora sin nada... Vamos, Texas.

Sarah puso los ojos en blanco, Tess la siempre la llamaba así cuando quería animarla, o simplemente provocarla. Detrás de ellas, Ellie se volvió a Marlene.

-Marlene…

-Déjalo ya, Ellie. Todo irá bien, ve con ella.

La chica suspiró, Sarah se acercó a ella.

-Mejor no te alejes de mí- dijo, después se volvió hacia la salida-. Vamos.

**.**

* * *

**Quizá hayáis notado ligeros cambios con respecto al videojuego,**

**según**** avance la historia se irán haciendo cada vez más grandes.**

**.**

**Gracias a Shadowcat-Riot por el comentario y por el interés, encontrarás muchas de las respuestas a**

**tus preguntas a lo largo de la historia. De momento ya puedes ver que de la Sarah**

**que conocíamos queda poco, y en cuanto a su relación con Ellie... todo llegará.**

**.**

**Ya tengo pensada gran parte de la historia entre ellas, pero acepto sugerencias.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. 1ªParte -2

**1ª Parte-2**

* * *

-Este túnel… ¿lo usáis para el contrabando?- preguntó Ellie cuando las dos llegaron al edificio que usaban los traficantes.

-Así es- respondió Sarah.

-¿Metéis cosas ilegales?

-Yo suelo dedicarme a cosas como cartillas de racionamiento, medicamentos… pero las armas tienen más valor- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-¿Has traficado alguna vez antes con una niña?

-No, es la primera vez.

Ellie siguió a Sarah escaleras arriba observando a su alrededor. Un bloque de apartamentos en pésimo estado, no era gran cosa, pero la mayoría de los edificios estaban así, por lo que aquel no tenía nada de especial. Salvo un túnel de contrabandistas que muy pocos conocían, claro.

-¿Y reclutan a todos tan jóvenes o tú eres especial?- preguntó entonces Sarah. No solía meterse en los asuntos de los demás, y menos de los Luciérnagas, pero sentía curiosidad por aquella chica.

-En realidad no soy uno de ellos- confesó Ellie.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es que eres amiga de la líder de los Luciérnagas?

-Marlene y mi madre eran amigas, ha estado cuidando de mí desde siempre.

-¿Y es por eso por lo que quiere sacarte de la ciudad?

-No- respondió la chica, Sarah la miró con fijeza y ella se mordió el labio como si no debiera haberlo dicho-. Mira, no voy a decirte por qué quieren sacarme de la ciudad, son asuntos de los Luciérnagas.

-Pues qué curioso que esté implicada una cría de… ¿cuánto, doce años?, que no es una de ellos.

-Tengo catorce- corrigió Ellie.

-Vale, es igual- Sarah siguió caminando-. Lo bueno de mi trabajo es que no me interesan mucho los porqués, solo que me paguen lo que me deben y que no haya más problemas de la cuenta.

-Pues genial- repuso la chica.

Continuaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un apartamento aparentemente igual al resto. Sarah abrió la puerta y ambas entraron; dentro había algunos muebles viejos, un sofá más o menos decente y unas ventanas con vistas a la ciudad y al muro que la separaba del exterior. Sarah se acomodó en el sofá, preparándose para dormir.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ellie.

-No sé tú, pero yo he tenido un día bastante largo- repuso la rubia cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno… ¿y que se supone que hago yo?

-Intenta pasar el rato- fue la respuesta.

Ellie hizo un gesto que parecía decir "Pues vale" y fue a sentarse en un sillón.

-Tu reloj está roto- comentó de pasada.

Sarah no dijo nada, pero cruzó los brazos y acarició el reloj que llevaba en la mano izquierda, cuyo cristal estaba rajado y las agujas hacía tiempo que habían quedado inmóviles.

* * *

...

De nuevo gritos, disparos, sangre y lágrimas; Sarah despertó, y si no dio un grito es porque estaba ya acostumbrada a la misma pesadilla una y otra vez.

-Hablas en sueños- escuchó una voz que no tardó en reconocer.

Se enderezó en el sofá y volvió la cabeza hacia su compañera, que contemplaba el exterior sentada en un sillón con las rodillas entre los brazos y la mirada perdida. Fuera era de noche y llovía, debía haberse quedado dormida un buen rato.

-Odio las pesadillas- comentó Ellie.

-Yo también- respondió Sarah, levantándose.

-¿Sabes? Nunca había estado tan cerca del exterior- confesó la chica, señalando lo que se extendía más allá del muro; las luces de la zona de cuarentena dejaba paso a una ciudad oscura llena de sombras-. No puede ser peor fuera, ¿verdad?

Sarah se acercó a la ventana, con una expresión neutra.

-Fuera hay otra clase de peligros- dijo-. Hay cosas peores que los militares o los contrabandistas, puedes estar segura de eso.

-Sí, lo se…

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando el exterior, al cabo de un rato Sarah habló.

-Dijiste que tu madre era amiga de Marlene, ¿dónde está?

-Nunca llegué a conocerla, y Marlene no me dijo nada de ella, pero ¿dónde están los padres de todo el mundo?- suspiró.

Sarah no dijo nada, pero los recuerdos de su reciente pesadilla volvían a acudir a su cabeza. Se apartó de la ventana para que Ellie no notara nada raro en su gesto. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del apartamento y apareció Tess.

-Hola, siento el retraso. Está plagado de soldados.

-¿Y Marlene?- preguntó la niña.

-Se recuperará- respondió Tess, después se dirigió a su compañera con una sonrisa-. He visto la mercancía, hay mucha. ¿Aún quieres hacerlo, Texas?

-Puedes apostar que sí- asintió Sarah.

-Pues vamos- la contrabandista se dirigió a una habitación trasera, las otras dos la siguieron.

-¿Te han dicho algo sobre la chica?- preguntó Sarah, sin importarla que Ellie estuviera delante-. ¿Por qué quieren que la saquemos?

-Solo sé que quería hacerlo Marlene, pero nosotras somos su única opción. Han perdido muchos hombres…

-¿Y si no queda nadie vivo en el capitolio?

-Alguien habrá- aseguró Tess, desplazando una estantería de una esquina de la habitación.

Detrás había un pasadizo que llevaba a un ascensor, la rubia se encargó de ponerlo en marcha mediante un motor de gasolina.

-Se supone que un grupo de Luciérnagas de otra ciudad ha venido a recogerla- dijo Tess cuando empezaron a bajar, el ascensor les llevó a un sótano oscuro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará el viaje?-dijo Ellie.

-Unas horas- respondió Tess-. Cuando salgamos, no te separes de mí.

-Sí, claro.

Unos momentos después las tres estaban en el exterior, después de esperar que una patrulla se perdiera de vista. Era un camino de tierra con varios vehículos abandonados, detrás de ellas quedaba el muro.

-Esta lluvia no nos va a ayudar- masculló Tess, pero eso no la impidió avanzar la primera.

-Joder… estoy fuera- murmuró Ellie, emocionada-. Estoy fuera de verdad.

-No te alegres tanto, es posible que pronto estés deseando estar dentro de nuevo- comentó Sarah.

-En el mejor de los casos no habrá ningún problema- dijo Tess desde delante.

-Hace tiempo que dejé de confiar en que pase el mejor de los casos- respondió la rubia.

-¿Siempre eres tan pesimista?- preguntó Ellie con ironía, volviéndose hacia ella.

Sarah no respondió, pero su mirada estaba cargada de veneno. Llegaron a un viejo camión que cortaba el paso, y tuvieron que meterse en el interior para atravesarlo. Sarah iba la última, y pudo notar que algo iba mal justo antes de sentir el cañón de un arma contra su espalda. En ese mismo momento alguien golpeó a Tess según salía por el otro lado, la emboscada había sido tan rápida que no la habían visto venir.

-No hagas ninguna tontería- amenazó el soldado de delante apuntando a Ellie, la chica levantó las manos.

-Venga- el que estaba detrás de Sarah la empujó con su pistola sin contemplaciones-. No me hagas repetirlo.

-Daos la vuelta, de rodillas- ordenó el primero, que por la voz debía de ser una mujer-. Las manos en la cabeza.

-Olvidad que nos habéis visto, podemos pagaros bien- probó Tess mientras se incorporaba despacio, pero solo consiguió que la mujer la pusiera de rodillas de una patada en la pierna. Ellie y Sarah no se arriesgaron a desobedecer.

-Escanéalos, yo aviso- dijo la mujer a su compañero.

El soldado sacó un escáner y lo puso en la nuca de Sarah, que soltó un insulto por lo bajo.

-Aquí Ramirez en el sector doce, solicito recogida para tres transeúntes- decía la militar por un comunicador mientras el otro pasaba a escanear a Tess-...Entendido.

-Estoy harto de esta mierda- comentó el soldado cuando finalmente llegó a Ellie-. ¿Cuánto falta?

Sarah giró la cabeza para observar a la chica, Ellie parecía muy nerviosa y no paraba de murmurar algo para sí con los ojos cerrados. Cuando el soldado se volvió para recibir la respuesta de su compañera, Ellie aprovechó y se giró le clavó en la pierna la navaja que había usado contra Tess

-Lo siento- masculló la chica.

Tess reaccionó cuando el soldado apenas se había recuperado de la sorpresa, se abalanzó sobre él y le derribó, ambos forcejearon en el suelo. La mujer, aún confusa por el repentino contrataque de sus prisioneros, tardó demasiado en actuar; una bala de Sarah acabó con ella, mientras que Tess disparaba al otro soldado con su propia pistola. El enfrentamiento fue tan rápido que Ellie apenas se dio cuenta cuando hubo acabado.

-Joder… creía que solo íbamos a inmovilizarlos o algo- balbuceó.

-¿Siempre eres tan optimista?- preguntó Sarah con una mueca mordaz, mientras se agachaba para registrar los cuerpos.

-Estáis bien, ¿no?- preguntó Tess acercándose a Ellie.

-Sí, estamos… mierda- dijo la rubia mientras recogía el escáner que se le había caído al soldado-. ¿Qué coño significa esto?

-¿Qué?- preguntó su compañera, acercándose para ver la luz roja que parpadeaba en la pantalla.

Ellie se encogió cuando Sarah tiró el aparato a sus pies.

-¿Estás infectada?- aquello era el colmo, ¿Marlene sabía que aquella cría estaba infectada? Como temía, tan solo surgían problemas con ese negocio.

-¡No! –exclamó la chica. Las dos contrabandistas la miraron fijamente, su expresión había cambiado totalmente por una mucho más seria y amenazante-. ¡Puedo explicarlo!

-Pues explícalo, rápido- apremió Tess.

Ellie se remangó la camiseta, mostrando una cicatriz abultada de un feo color marrón con la forma de un mordisco. Sarah sintió que un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda.

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-Es de hace tres semanas- afirmó la chica.

-Imposible, todos se convierten en dos días, deja de mentir- cortó Tess.

-¡Es de hace tres semanas, lo juro! ¡Por esto es por lo que me quieren los Luciérnagas, por esto soy tan importante!

Se hizo el silencio entre las tres, Sarah miró de reojo a Tess intentando adivinar si su compañera se tomaba en serio aquella locura. Porque era una locura… o tal vez no, la chica tenía razón, ¿por qué si no iban a interesarse los Luciérnagas en ella? ¿Y si era inmune de verdad?

-Eso significa…- comenzó a decir, pero Tess la interrumpió.

-¡Mierda, tenemos compañía!

Sarah se volvió para ver las luces de un vehículo que se acercaba. Militares.

-Vamos, ¡Vamos!- exclamó agarrando a Ellie del brazo para que se pusiera en marcha.

Ambas saltaron a un camino hundido, Tess las siguió, y las tres echaron a correr bajo la lluvia, al resguardo de las miradas de los soldados.

-Tengo dos uniformados muertos, solicito refuerzos. Repito, hay dos bajas…- la voz de un hombre se escuchaba sobre ellas, Sarah soltó un taco.

-Tess, creo que tengo que replantearme hacer negocios contigo…

* * *

**La aventura está empezando, espero que no os moleste el ritmo de los capítulos.**

**...**

**Gracias a todos, PamPotterEvans, ShadowTails98 [Si acabas de terminarlo te recomiendo absolutamente que ****ahora ****te pongas con Left behind ;) ] y fan1, me alegra mucho que os guste, habrá mas.**

**ShadowcatRiot:Si, en el principio y por ahora las diferencias son detalles, pero como he dicho está empezando y tengo pensado grandes cosas. También me centraré en la relación entre las dos protas, no me las imagino como madre-hija, sino más como hermanas (Y yo creo que Joel tuvo a Sarah a los 20 mas o menos así que no seria tan raro XD). Gracias por tu apoyo :)**

**...**

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Reviews?**


	4. 1ª Parte-3

**1ª Parte-3**

* * *

-Ahí está, Sarah- anunció Tess cuando el capitolio apareció ante ellas.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que sería un trabajo fácil?- preguntó la rubia.

-No me lo eches ahora en cara, Sarah- resopló Tess-. Nadie esperaba que las cosas se complicaran tanto.

Las tres llegaron hasta una calle anegada de agua verdosa, el capitolio estaba justo delante.

-Yo no sé nadar- advirtió Ellie.

-Por aquí parece que no cubre- dijo Tess, poniéndose delante.

Sus dos compañeras la siguieron, Sarah apretó los dientes cuando sintió que se mojaba hasta la altura de la cintura, pero no dijo nada. Había soportado cosas mucho peores como para aprender a no quejarse por nada.

-Me alegro de que Marlene os contratara- dijo entonces Ellie-. Sé que os pagan por esto, pero… os intento dar las gracias.

Sarah la miró pero no dijo nada. Lo cierto era que esa cría le había echado valor antes, enfrentándose con ellas a los infectados. Había algo en su actitud que la gustaba, le recordaba un poco a ella misma años atrás. Con todo, era un alivio poder deshacerse ya de ella… o eso pensaba hasta que subió las escaleras del capitolio, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un grupo de Luciérnagas tirados sobre charcos de sangre en el suelo.

-No… ¡No, mierda!- exclamó Tess al ver los cuerpos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Ellie, asustada.

-Ahora nada- concluyó Sarah, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Aquel día definitivamente estaba siendo un asco-. Debí haberlo imaginado, vámonos antes de que… Tess, Tess, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Tal vez tengan un… mapa o algo que indique a dónde se dirigían- la contrabandista había empezado a rebuscar entre los cadáveres con desesperación. Se volvió entonces hacia Ellie-¿Dónde tienen el laboratorio?

-No lo dijo, solo sé que está al oeste- respondió la chica.

-Déjalo Tess- intervino la rubia-. ¿Hasta dónde piensas seguir con esto?

-¡Hasta donde haga falta!

-No podemos hacer nada, ya nos hemos arriesgado demasiado. Volvamos a casa.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que es esto, Sarah?- exclamó Tess levantándose-. Sabes que siempre he sido lo peor, y tampoco te has quedado atrás, ¡esta es nuestra oportunidad para hacerle bien al mundo!

-¿Y desde cuándo te ha importado tanto el mundo, ehTess? Tienes razón, somos de lo peor, y eso no va a cambiar porque quieras jugar a ser una heroína.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que quiero, Sarah? ¿Qué sabrás tú de mí, de cómo soy?

-¡Sé que eres lo suficientemente lista como para ver esto! ¿Es que quieres que te maten?- Sarah señaló los cuerpos sin vida de los Luciérnagas- ¿Quieres acabar como ellos, dando tu vida por aquellos a quienes no le importas una mierda?

Había alzado la voz hasta acabar gritando, la rabia hablaba por ella pero no la contuvo. Quería terminar aquel asunto ahora que todavía estaban a tiempo, nunca había pretendido ser una heroína, ni Tess tampoco ¿Por qué insistía tanto su amiga en aquella locura ahora? Tess la miró con una expresión cargada de dolor; abrió la boca un momento para decir algo, pero su mirada se clavó en algo que había detrás de ella y se detuvo. Sarah lo escuchó un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y verlo: un camión lleno de soldados acababa de detenerse delante del capitolio.

-Mierda…-murmuró la rubia-. Tiene que haber una salida, ¡Rápido!

-¡Ellie, detrás de mí!- ordenó Tess a la chica, que había estado apartada durante la discusión sin decir nada, muy consciente de que su futuro dependía de lo que decidieran las contrabandistas.

Las tres retrocedieron hasta una puerta que daba a la parte posterior del edificio, después subieron unas escaleras hasta una posición donde se podía ver el vestíbulo del capitolio. Los militares estaban entrando en ese momento, uno de ellos no paraba de dar órdenes.

-Vosotros derribad esa puerta; vosotros conmigo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Ellie.

-Si logramos salir de aquí podemos escapar por el metro, sé por dónde ir- dijo Tess.

-Eso está lleno de esporas- señaló la rubia-. Y Elllie no tiene máscara.

-No necesito máscara- respondió la chica-. Las esporas no me hacen nada.

-¿Y a qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

* * *

Sarah se quitó la máscara y llenó los pulmones de aire fresco. Huir por el metro no había sido fácil, pero había funcionado al fin y al cabo: las calles en aquella parte de la ciudad estaban vacías, no había peligro. Tess salió tras ella, y después Ellie.

-Eso ha estado cerca- resopló la chica-. Menos mal que ha acabado.

-Sí, menos mal que ha acabado- coincidió Sarah dándola la espalda.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Ellie.

-Vuelvo a casa- la rubia se había puesto en marcha-. Ya he tenido bastante.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?

-Te deseo suerte con lo que quiera que vayas a hacer, pero no cuentes conmigo.

-Espera- Tess la detuvo.

-No, Tess, no vuelvas a empezar- la rubia se volvió hacia ella. No tenía más ganas de discutir, estaba agotada-. No quiero tener nada que ver.

-Sarah- la voz de Tess se volvió suplicante-. Necesito que hagas esto.

-Si tanto te importa hazlo tú, encuentra a esos Luciérnagas, salva el mundo.

-No, no lo entiendes…- la contrabandista apartó la mirada-. Necesito que lo hagas tú, yo ya no puedo seguir.

-¿De qué hablas?

Tess sonrió tristemente y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, solo era cuestión de tiempo que se nos acabara la suerte, ¿verdad?

-¿Pero qué estás…?- en ese momento Sarah comprendió todo, y la verdad le golpeó con toda su dureza. Detrás de ellas, Ellie también había puesto una expresión de alarma-. No… dime que no.

La contrabandista no respondió, Sarah se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la dio la espalda.

-Dime que esto es una puta pesadilla.

-Sarah, por favor mírame- suplicó Tess. Se descubrió el hombro, donde tenía una fea herida roja y amoratada-. Esto es de hace menos de dos horas, y está mucho peor que lo de Ellie; y ya la has visto respirar esporas sin que le pasara nada… esto es real, Sarah- se acercó a ella, muy seria-. Tienes que llevarla con Tommy, él estaba con los Luciérnagas, sabrá dónde encontrarlos.

-No- Sarah retrocedió negando con la cabeza-. Esto es tu guerra y la de los Luciérnagas, yo ya me he arriesgado bastante, no puedes obligarme a hacerlo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste a Boston, Sarah?-al escuchar aquellas palabras Sarah enmudeció-. Te asignaron trabajos forzados, no habrías durado una semana sin mi ayuda. Fui yo la que te enseñé a sobrevivir como contrabandista, me debes lo suficiente como para estar en deuda conmigo así que llévala con tu tío.

-¡Quieres que atraviese medio país cargando con una niña!-exclamó la rubia- ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?

-¿Te acuerdas de Bill?

-¿_Nuestro_ Bill?

-Sí, Bill me debe favores importantes, ve a verle y dile que vas de mi parte, te conseguirá un coche… puedes hacerlo, Sarah, es lo único que te pido.

Guardaron un momento de silencio, se hizo interminable hasta que Sarah volvió a hablar.

-Está bien, la llevaré con Tommy- dijo señalándola-. Y que se ocupe él de salvar el mundo.

Tess sonrió con tristeza, y se volvió hacia la chica.

-Ellie, vas a tener que confiar en Sarah. No te preocupes, puede ser insoportable a veces, pero estarás en buenas manos.

-Yo… L-lo siento, no pretendía que pasara esto- balbuceó la chica, aún conmocionada-. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

-¿Yo?- la contrabandista cerró los ojos, Sarah nunca la había visto tan abatida-. Solo hay una cosa que pueda hacer.

-No puedes hablar en serio- dijo la rubia, adivinando sus intenciones.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio, no pienso convertirme en un infectado.

-¡Mierda, Tess! ¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar atrás así?

-¡No me hagas esto más difícil!- exclamó la morena, con la voz rota-. ¡No voy a dejar que esta cosa siga extendiéndose por dentro de mí!

-¿Y piensas quitarte la vida tú misma?

-¿Qué otra opción tengo, eh Sarah?- Tess clavó en ella sus ojos oscuros.

La rubia tardó en responder, y cuando lo hizo se dirigió a la niña.

-Ellie… déjanos a solas- murmuró.

-¿Qué?- exclamó la chica- ¿Por qué?

-Haz lo que te digo- su tono no admitía réplica, Ellie se volvió hacia Tess, esperando que la contrabandista dijera algo al respecto, pero ella no dejaba de mirar a Sarah en silencio.

-Vale, yo… estaré por allá- murmuró mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Cuando la chica estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Sarah suspiró.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Siempre me ha preocupado la muerte, pensé que un contrabandista me apuñalaría por la espalda, o un militar me pegaría un tiro, o algo parecido. Pero ahora que sé cómo voy a morir… me alegro de que seas tú, Sarah.

La rubia no respondió, recortó la distancia que las separaba y estrechó a su amiga en un abrazo. Tess pareció sorprenderse, no estaban acostumbradas a intercambiar esos gestos, pero también la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Buena suerte, Texas- murmuró.

* * *

Ellie esperaba sentada en una piedra calle abajo, con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos. No se movió cuando escuchó el eco del disparo, pero se levantó de un salto cuando vio llegar a Sarah. La contrabandista rubia parecía llorar sin lágrimas, no hacía falta ninguna explicación para entender qué había pasado; con una voz sin emoción ordenó a Ellie que la siguiera.

-Oye, Sarah, sobre Tess…- empezó.

-No digas nada. Ni una palabra- cortó la otra mientras seguía andando. Ni siquiera la había mirado, Ellie no insistió-. Vamos, nos queda un largo camino por delante.

Hacía tan solo un día que se habían conocido, costaba creerlo, parecía una eternidad. Tantas cosas habían cambiado... Sarah había perdido todo lo que tenía en Boston, y de pronto los militares la estaban buscando por toda la ciudad; había aprendido que tal vez existiera una cura auténtica y había accedido a ayudar a los Luciérnagas, a salvar el mundo... y Tess había muerto. Resulta increíble las cosas que pueden cambiar en un día.

Y pese a todo, su viaje solo acababa de comenzar.

**...**

**1ª Parte: Negocios - Fin**

**...**

* * *

**Antes de nada, siento la espera, he estado ocupado estos días.**

**Además, me ha costado escribir la despedida entre Tess y Sarah, no quería que fuera tan precipitada**

**como la de Joel, así que decidí cambiar las cosas... espero que os guste.**

**...**

**PamPotterevans: al final no sé si tendrían exactamente una relación de hermanas, **

**sino que si todo sale bien serían grandes amigas, como de la familia... no sé, no creo que tenga nombre XD ¡Me alegro de que te guste!**

**Gracias a todos por leer, el próximo capítulo llegará pronto (no como este) y será más Ellie/Sarah.**

**...**

**Para reviews, críticas o amenazas... ya sabéis.**


	5. 2ª Parte

**2ª parte: El pueblo de Bill**

* * *

La carretera se doblaba para dejar espacio a un bosque, a lo lejos se podía ver Lincoln, donde se encontraba el supuesto amigo de Sarah. Las dos chicas llegaron al atardecer, el camino se había hecho muy pesado, pero ver los edificios cerca al fin hizo que recuperaran los ánimos.

-Será más rápido si cruzamos por aquí- Sarah salió de la carretera y se adentró en el bosque, Ellie la siguió.

-Wow…-murmuró la chica, mirando con asombro a su alrededor.

-¿Nunca habías estado en un bosque?- adivinó Sarah.

-No… nunca había salido de la zona de cuarentena, ¿recuerdas?

La rubia asintió. Apenas habían hablado por el camino, si no era para indicar dónde estaba el pueblo o cuándo hacer un descanso. Sarah estaba muy fría desde la muerte de Tess, parecía medio ausente. La chica había estado a punto de empezar una conversación, pero no se armó de suficiente valor hasta aquel momento.

-Sarah, quería decirte que… lo siento. Siento mucho lo de Tess.

La rubia se volvió hacia ella, por primera vez en horas su voz mostraba algo de emoción.

-No, no lo sientes, no tienes ni idea de lo que es sentirlo. Tess era una de las pocas personas en Boston… en el mundo, en la que podía confiar. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es perder a tu única amiga?

Ellie abrió la boca a punto de decir algo, pero acabó callándoselo y apartando la mirada. Si Sarah no hubiese estado tan agotada quizá se hubiera dado cuenta de que había tocado un tema delicado también para ella.

-¿Y por qué no buscaste a Marlene? Podrías haberme llevado de vuelta con ella- preguntó entonces la chica, mientras seguían avanzando entre los árboles.

-No creo que Marlene haya conseguido salir con vida, la verdad- dijo Sarah-. Y aunque fuera así, Boston ya no es seguro para nosotras.

-Marlene sabe cuidar de sí misma mejor de lo que crees, seguro que lo consiguió.

-Dudo que volvamos a verla, Ellie.

La chica guardó silencio. Sarah adivinó que tampoco era fácil para ella; después de todo también había dejado atrás su hogar y probablemente había perdido a su amiga. Pero si sintió algo de pena por ella no lo demostró, la muerte de Tess aún estaba demasiado presente, y pensar en todo lo que tenía por delante para cumplir su promesa la tampoco ayudaba a simpatizar con aquella niña.

-Vamos, por aquí- dijo señalando un camino entre los árboles.

* * *

Las calles de la ciudad estaban desiertas, los mayores obstáculos que habían tenido que superar eran las vallas y alambradas, y no habían sido demasiado problema ayudándose entre ambas. En aquellos momentos las dos registraban un viejo patio en busca de cosas útiles.

-Entonces, ¿me llevarás con tu tío Tony cuando consigamos el coche?- preguntó Ellie.

-Su nombre es Tommy- corrigió la rubia-. Mi tío era un Luciérnaga, es la mejor opción que tenemos para dar con ellos.

-Lo recuerdo, Marlene le mencionó. ¿Dónde está?

-En Wyoming, es un largo camino- respondió Sarah

-Ya veo… Eh, mira ¡Gnomos!

Sarah se volvió para ver lo que la chica señalaba, un grupo de Gnomos de jardín apilados en una esquina.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- preguntó.

-Yo tenía un libro lleno de ilustraciones de ellos. Siempre me han parecido muy monos- Ellie rió-, no como las hadas, las hadas me ponen nerviosa.

-¿En serio?- Sarah sonrió burlona, acercándose a una pequeña estatua de un hada.

-¿A ti te gustan?

-¿A mí?- soltó una carcajada-. Cuando tenía tu edad tal vez… no, antes de eso en todo caso, cuando llevaba una vida de niña normal.

Ellie la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Sarah?

-Treinta y dos años- respondió la rubia.

-Entonces cuando todo esto empezó, tenías… ¿doce?

Sarah se volvió sobre sí misma, suspirando.

-Doce años, sí… Casi no recuerdo nada de aquellos días. Mi vieja casa, mis amigas, mi…- Se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, sacudió la cabeza-. Es igual, sigamos.

* * *

Minutos después entraron en un bar abandonado, no quedaba gran cosa, pero Ellie encontró algo interesante en él.

-¿Has jugado a esto alguna vez?- preguntó Sarah, al ver que la chica se acercaba ilusionada a la máquina recreativa y empezaba a tocar los controles.

-No, pero tenía una amiga que lo sabía todo sobre este juego. Al parecer hay un personaje llamado Angel Knives que… ¿qué hacía? Te abre un agujero en el estómago antes de arrancarte la cabeza de una patada.

-Impresionante- respondió la rubia con ironía.

-Ojalá pudiera jugarlo- suspiró Ellie -. ¿Tú jugaste alguna vez? Cuando eras pequeña, digo.

-No, no era mucho de esto… me gustaba más el fútbol, estaba en un equipo. El deporte me ayudó más con lo que vino después.

-Sí, supongo que sí- la chica se separó de la máquina-. Pero me gustaría jugar de verdad al menos una vez.

-¿Jugar de verdad?

-Sí, de verdad- Ellie se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, vamos a buscar a tu amigo.

* * *

Poco más tarde, ambas caminaban por las calles vacías.

-"Evacuación obligatoria"- leyó Ellie en un cartel-. ¿Pero a dónde?

-A las ciudades, a las zonas de cuarentena-. Respondió Sarah mientras pasaba de largo-. Algunos sitios recibieron avisos sobre lo que se les venía encima. La mayoría no.

-¿Y donde tú vivías, en Texas?

-¿Cómo sabes que yo vivía en Texas?- Sarah se volvió hacia ella, la chica se mostró ligeramente avergonzada.

-Yo… escuché que Tess te llamaba así, supuse que eras de allí.

-Ya, bueno… allí no advirtieron de nada. Todo pasó de repente, una noche tuvimos que huir sin entender qué estaba pasando.

-Debe ser muy duro tener que abandonar tu hogar y todas tus cosas así, sin más.

-No, eso no es lo que más duele- murmuró Sarah, tan bajo que la chica no la escuchó.

Cuando Ellie dejó atrás el cartel la rubia ya se había detenido ante una alambrada reforzada con placas metálicas.

-Esto es cosa de Bill- afirmó-. Ha preparado bien este sitio.

-¿Es que no vive nadie más en esta ciudad?

-Que yo sepa, no.

-¿Y cómo se las arregla?

-Es un hombre un poco… no, en realidad es un auténtico paranoico. Cuando le encontremos, deja que hable yo; es algo inestable y los desconocidos le ponen nervioso. No me sorprendería que tuviera trampas colocadas para evitar las visitas indeseadas, así que ándate con ojo.

-¿En serio?- la chica ladeó la cabeza-¿Cómo os hicisteis amigos, exactamente?

-Ayudaba a Tess a colar cosas en la ciudad, a mí también un par de veces. Sabe cómo en-

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión cercana, no muy fuerte, pero el sonido resonó en la silenciosa ciudad e hizo que varios pájaros salieran volando de los árboles.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- exclamó Ellie, alarmada.

Por respuesta, Sarah desenfundó su pistola y echó a correr hacia donde se había escuchado el estallido, la chica la siguió. No muy lejos, en un callejón, encontraron el cuerpo destrozado de un infectado.

-Una trampa de Bill- dijo Sarah al descubrir el mecanismo que había explotado-. Ten mucho cuidado con ellas, si tiras de los hilos se acabó.

-Joder, iba en serio- Ellie miró a su alrededor, asustada-. Ese Bill tiene que estar paranoico.

-Por supuesto que iba en serio- respondió Sarah con irritación-. Si quieres vivir, haz caso a todo lo que diga.

-Si señora- asintió Ellie.

* * *

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Sarah recogió un objeto del suelo, la cara de Ellie se iluminó al verlo.

-Déjame usarlo, yo disparo muy bien.

-¿Sabes disparar un arco?- Sarah arqueó una ceja.

-¿Sorprendida?- la chica sonrió-. Si las dos vamos armadas podría cubrirte las espaldas.

-No me parece buena idea que tengas un arma.

-Venga, dame una oportunidad- suplicó Ellie-. Porfa.

Sarah suspiró, y empezó a andar con el arco en las manos. Cuando Ellie fue a replicar, alzó una mano para callarla.

-¿Has oído eso?

Un infectado delante de ellas; aún no las había detectado, pero les cortaba el camino.

-Bien, ¿querías una oportunidad? Aquí la tienes- la rubia señaló al chasqueador-. Acaba con él, a ver qué sabes hacer.

Ellie sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando tuvo el arma en las manos, y se preparó para disparar. Solo tenía tres flechas, pero si las usaba bien serían suficiente. Tensó el arco, apuntó y soltó… la flecha se clavó limpiamente en el costado del infectado, que soltó un sonido desagradable y se volvió hacia todos lados buscando a su atacante.

Antes de haber dado tres pasos, una segunda flecha se le hundió en la espalda. Aún sin caer se volvió hacia donde estaban las chicas, localizando la dirección de los disparos, y se dirigió hacia ellas con pasos tambaleantes pero cada vez más rápidos.

-Ellie…- susurró Sarah, llevando su mano a la pistola.

No tuvo necesidad de usarla, la tercera flecha acertó al chasqueador justo encima de la boca, haciendo que éste cayera hacia atrás entre espasmos hasta quedar inmóvil.

-¡Jajá! ¿Has visto?- Ellie se volvió hacia su compañera con orgullo.

-Bueno, has gastado tres flechas- Sarah se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¡Te he visto usar más de tres balas para matar a uno de esos!- exclamó la chica, indignada-. ¡Vamos, soy una maestra del arco! ¿Tanto te cuesta admitirlo?

-A mi me parece que ha sido solo suerte.

-¡Una mierda! Cuando tengas un infectado encima te alegrarás de que pueda cargármelo.

-Eso si no me das a mí.

Ellie puso cara de estas sufriendo una completa injusticia, Sarah suspiró, rindiéndose.

-Está bien, pero úsalo solo durante emergencias.

-¿Emergencias como que una infección misteriosa provoque que las personas se vuelvan locas, les crezcan setas en la cabeza e intenten comerse a la gente, y la única forma de estar segura sea llevar un arma encima?

Sarah le dio un pescozón en el hombro.

-No me hagas pensármelo dos veces.

Ellie volvió a reír, con aquella risa tan familiar suya, y recogió las flechas que había usado.

-Ya verás, los infectados pueden temblar ante mí.

-Seguro que sí, Ellie, seguro que si…

* * *

**Todas son escenas que vivieron Joel y Ellie, seguro que os suenan.**

**...**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
